


Crave

by hyunjinandingotmelikeyEEt



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Breeding, Corruption Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Size Kink, Smut, bottom jeongin, dom hyunjin, light fluff in the end, sub jeongin, top hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinandingotmelikeyEEt/pseuds/hyunjinandingotmelikeyEEt
Summary: Hyunjin spends less time with Jeongin because he's too busy, but the younger wants him and wants to make him regret leaving him alone.He wants to make him crave for his body.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 186





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii ! Gosh, it feels so good to be back here !  
> I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, I was really busy with my exams !  
> Hopefully, I'll be able to post more.
> 
> I hope that you will like this story ! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Hope you have a nice day!

Hyunjin sighed.

Upset, he threw his towel on the floor of his dance studio. Jeongin was angry at him. Honestly, if he was in his maknae’s shoes, he would be angry with himself too.

The members were all working hard, preparing new performances for their STAYs, and so was the dance line who was busy preparing choreographies for said performances. However, Hyunjin was alone tonight. Felix was with his boyfriend, Chan, and Minho was with Seungmin. After a week of hard work, Changbin had decided to take Jisung out, and Minho did the same thing, taking Seungmin on a late-night ride to stargaze. 

Hyunjin was the only insecure fool who was so stressed about the new choreographies that he left his boyfriend alone at home. It wasn’t the first time Jeongin was upset because Hyunjin overworked himself. Last time it happened, the older received a call from an angry Chan, who thought he would spend a calm night with his boyfriend, but as soon as he saw Jeongin come back home alone drenched from the rain and sobbing, he couldn’t stay calm. Turns out Hyunjin received so much pressure from their choreographer he forgot he was supposed to eat out with his cute little boyfriend.

Even Chan, who undeniably overworked himself, took some time for Felix, even if that meant working on his songs later for a longer time.

When Chan had called him, he could hear Jeongin sobbing from afar, and the sound still haunted him to this day. He had felt so guilty because he never wanted to be the reason for Jeongin’s cries, but he did without meaning to.

And on this cold evening, Hyunjin felt like a fool. He didn’t deserve his boyfriend in the slightest. The older knew that when he would come home, Jeongin would be angry at him, and that he’d have to listen to the younger crying himself to sleep in their room, while he had to sleep in the living room, without being able to comfort him.

However, despite still being angry, Jeongin wanted to prepare something.

Even though Jisung was on a date, he loved Jeongin too much to ignore the call on his phone, especially because he knew it was about Hyunjin. As soon as he saw Innie’s name on his phone, he answered without hesitation. The rapper put the phone on speaker, as Changbin also gave the younger very good advice concerning his relationship with his fellow member.

“ Hyung, it’s about Hyunjin again…”

“ I know, Innie. How are you feeling ? ” answered Jisung

“ Not as bad as usual…I just feel like I want to make him regret spending time in the studio ? ” hesitantly said the younger

Despite the maknae sounding unsure, Changbin and Jisung shared a look before smirking knowingly.

“ I have exactly what you need ! Open the closet in my room, and take the bag in the third drawer. Oh ! Also take a look at the blue box, you might find something pretty there. ” 

“ Mmh, okay hyung ! ”

“ Now, have a good night and see you tomorrow ! Nobody will be coming home tonight. ”

Jeongin only mumbled and hung up, heading towards Jisung’s room. He was really curious, what could that bag change about his situation ? Sighing softly, he finally reached his destination and opened the closet, searching for the shopping bag. He took it and looked at it with a confused gaze, as he was glancing at a regular black bag, with no brand on it. Shrugging, he went back to his own room and emptied the bag’s content on his bed.

As soon as Jeongin’s eyes fell on his bed, he blushed furiously.

Multiple sets of lingerie were lying on his bed. They were all very different. The first one who caught Jeongin’s attention was a white set with delicate ruffles on the panties, and a lacy bralette. It looked so cute and delicate. The young male brought his digits down on the material, feeling how soft it was. His eyes fell on the three other sets, composed of a black and lacy one, a red see-through one and a pastel pink one. The maknae pondered, which one would make Hyunjin snap ? He knew that his boyfriend had a big corruption kink, and immediately shifted his gaze towards the white and pink sets. Jeongin remembered the night his older boyfriend took his virginity, and how proud and lustful he was over the fact that he broke Jeongin’s spirit and turned him into a little obedient toy. Hyunjin loved Jeongin’s innocence and angelic looks so much, and loved knowing he was the one who corrupted his little angel. Said angel was shivering at the mere thought of his heated nights with the older male.

Ever since Hyunjin was busy with his choreographies, they only made out a few times, as the older wasn’t home often enough to do more, and Jeongin missed it. He missed everything about Hyunjin, and was determined to get fucked by him tonight.

Jeongin decided to put all the lingerie sets back in their bag, except for the white one. He undressed himself and slipped on the set, turning to the mirror to look at himself. When the young singer took a look at his body, he felt more beautiful than ever. However, a little makeover was still needed.

After softly curling his black hair, he put some blush on his cheeks as well as a little bit of a shimmering eyeshadow on his eyelids, along with mascara and added the finishing touch, a faint red lip tint to his soft lips. The maknae took a good look at himself, wanting to make sure he was the prettiest for his boyfriend, and decided he was all good.

With almost shaking digits, he sent Hyunjin a message, asking him to come home urgently. Knowing his boyfriend might panic, he added that everything was okay.

𝐹𝓇𝑜𝓂 : 𝒾𝓃𝓃𝒾𝑒 💖

𝓅𝓁𝑒𝒶𝓈𝑒 𝒸𝑜𝓂𝑒 𝒷𝒶𝒸𝓀 𝒽𝑜𝓂𝑒 𝓇𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝓃𝑜𝓌, 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓎𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒾𝓈 𝑜𝓀𝒶𝓎 𝒷𝓊𝓉 𝒸𝑜𝓂𝑒 𝒷𝒶𝒸𝓀.

Hyunjin’s eyes widened when he received Jeongin’s text. He had just finished showering and was about to ask the boys what they wanted to eat, ready to treat them. That was until he remembered they all went on dates with their boyfriends, and he heard his phone buzz, seeing Jeongin’s name and text come up on his screen. The tall dancer got dressed in his regular clothes, which consisted of a white shirt and black ripped jeans, with a black leather jacket on top of that.  
He was slightly scared. Why did his boyfriend want him to come home ?  
Shrugging, he took his bag and went back home, trying not to overthink the situation.

The older male came home to Jeongin ready a book on the couch, body wrapped in a long silky black robe gifted by Hyunjin himself, looking all dolled up. 

“ Baby ? What’s the matter ? ” asked Hyunjin, trying to get Jeongin’s attention

“ Did you have a nice evening, all by yourself, when everyone went on a date ? ”

Jeongin almost cut Hyunjin, and his eyes didn’t leave the book he was reading.  
This wasn’t his usual behavior. Jeongin was usually very obedient and eager to please, so even if Hyunjin was in the wrong, his sub’s behavior was quite disappointing. The older man's eyes didn’t leave the smaller male’s body, staying silent. He saw the younger get up and finally look at his boyfriend in the eyes. The pair of eyes Hyunjin loved so much was looking up at his, full of mischief. Even after all these years, Jeongin’s eyes kept the same innocence. The smaller male let his hands fall on the loose knot of his robe, keeping his surprise hidden from Hyunjin’s eyes.

“ I guess you liked being alone...That’s a shame, really. I had a surprise for you.”

The suggestive gleam in Jeongin’s eyes made the taller tilt his head, gripping the smaller’s wrist when he tried to exit the room.

“You’re not going anywhere, doll. Open it.”

Here it was. Those cold eyes and his tightening grip showed how affected Hyunjin was by his boyfriend’s little teasing. Jeongin knew the older was on edge, and a heated night would definitely help him get rid of all the frustration he felt. All the pressure usually made him snap and hold Jeongin down, fucking him until he couldn’t get up anymore.

Yet, this time, he let all the pressure consume him, but the younger couldn’t let that happen. 

“Make me.” he responded with a teasing tone.

“You know, I was planning to go easy on you tonight, but you always bring the worse out of me darling.”

And with that, Hyunjin carried his boyfriend to their room, throwing him on their bed.

“Open it.”

Jeongin knew better than to disobey now, not really wanting to get punished tonight. He opened the loose knot, revealing his lingerie-clad body to his older boyfriend. He got up, throwing the silky robe on the ground and walked towards his boyfriend, who was a few feet away from the younger. He didn’t have the time to walk up to him as the taller pinned him on the wall and kissed him hard. They hadn’t got the chance to do anything recently, so Hyunjin was pleasantly surprised when Jeongin revealed his body. It made him realize how much he had missed the younger, and not only his body.

Hyunjin’s big hands travelled up and down on Jeongin’s body, lingering on the soft material of Jeongin’s lingerie. The submissive male moaned in their passionate kiss, letting Hyunjin dominate the lustful dance of their tongues, and grabbed his hair when the older broke the kiss in order to leave hickeys on the smaller boy’s neck. It was desperate, as if Hyunjin was trying to mark his body permanently. After carrying the boy back to their bed, he spread his pale legs and lifted his left leg, to leave kisses in his inner thighs. The younger boy squirmed due to how sensitive he was. His hands fell on Hyunjin’s silky soft hair, trying to get him closer to where he really wanted him. Unfortunately for him, Hyunjin pulled away with a smirk, hovering over his smaller boyfriend.

“You really thought it would be this easy, huh ? ”

Jeongin whined in response, lips falling in a pout and legs spreading wider, inviting Hyunjin to let himself go and use the younger all he wanted.

“You look like a pure angel but you’re such a slut, spreading your legs like that. But you’re my pretty slut, hm ? ”

The ravenette loved hearing Hyunjin’s voice, his soft voice degrading him, calling him a slut. But in the end, he was right, and Jeongin was his pretty little slut.

“Hyunjinnie...p-please” whimpered the small male

“Please what ? You have to be precise, baby.” replied the older

“Please fuck me hyung ! I need you so bad ! ”

“How bad ?” smirked Hyunjin  
An annoyed whimper left the younger’s reddened lips. Hyunjin always teased him like that. He loved making Jeongin desperate for his cock, and sometimes teased him until he had tears filling his eyes, crying for Hyunjin to fuck him. He couldn’t help it, the maknae looked so cute when he asked to get filled up.

On cameras, Jeongin always tried to look tough and dodged all the members’ kisses, but in reality he loved being babied and was the cutest baby boy Hyunjin could ever ask for.

“So bad, h-hyung ! I need you to fill me up so bad !”

“Since you’ve been so polite…”

A satisfied sigh left the younger’s lips as he felt Hyunjin take of his pretty panties before pushing his lubed fingers in the younger’s hole, preparing him, scissoring him open. He got more and more desperate, clenching the sheets so hard that his knuckles turned white, soft moans leaving his lips. Hyunjin knew his body by heart, knew all of his soft spots and weaknesses, and he wasn’t afraid to use them as he wished to make Jeongin fall apart under him.

When the taller male changed the angle of his fingers to hit Jeongin’s prostate harshly, he received a surprised gasp from the boy under him.

“Feels good ? ” rasped Hyunjin

Jeongin’s pale body, only lit by the moonlight, arched up, trying to get more. More of the feeling, more of Hyunjin, more of everything. He grabbed Hyunjin by his shirt and pulled him on top of his body, loving how small he felt when the older hovered over him.

“Hyung...I don’t want to be the only one undressed.”

“Undress me, then.” ordered the older

The maknae looked at Hyunjin, and only when he received a short nod from his boyfriend, did he start to unbutton the older man's shirt. Hyunjin pulled the smaller boy on top of him, letting him leave kisses all over his chest, until Jeongin started to tease him. The younger thought it was a good idea to let his kisses trail lower and lower, heading towards the male’s hard cock. He kneeled down in front of Hyunjin, who promptly opened his jeans along with his boxers with a dark look, as Jeongin took place in between his legs. He breathed over his hyung’s bulge, earning a sharp intake of breath from the taller. He looked at the male in between his legs with dilated pupils, as the younger looked up at him, playfulness obvious in his eyes. As if he was ready to tease Hyunjin endlessly.

“Don’t tease me, you’ll regret it.” groaned the older, grabbing his boyfriend’s soft hair and pulling him closer towards his cock.

The cute boy decided to be more obedient and took the tip of Hyunjin’s boner in his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around the precum covered tip. Hyunjin threw his head back, and put more pressure on Jeongin’s head, making him take his cock deeper in his mouth. The younger obliged and took him as far as he could, using his hands to jerk off what he couldn’t take, bobbing his head up and down. The feeling of Jeongin’s warm cave around his manhood and his tongue licking off the leaking tip soon became too mic, and Hyunjin pulled the younger off of his length by his hair. The boy caught his breath as Hyunjin flipped his lithe body, hovering over the small boy on their bed.

“Hyung, please.” 

Hyunjin was too caught up in admiring Jeongin’s body covered in the dainty fabric. He looked like an angel sent from heaven, ready to get corrupted. When he heard the hushed whisper, he looked down at his baby, who looked so vulnerable in this moment. He looked as if he was ready to obey Hyunjin’s every command, eyes teary and full of desire.

“I got you doll.” whispered back the dancer

He took the time to stroke his cock with lube, making sure he wouldn’t hurt the boy under him, before pushing his cock in. Jeongin let out a drawn out moan, as the taller let out a groan when he felt the velvety walls hug him like a vice, making him twitch inside the younger boy. They hadn’t been intimate for such a long time Hyunjin almost forgot how good it was to be in the black haired boy’s tight hole.

Looking at the younger to see if he was ready, Hyunjin noted how needy he looked, and thrusted into him, earning a squeal from the boy underneath him.

“Look at how needy you are, baby. You needed hyung’s cock in you that much, huh ?” chuckled Hyunjin, before thrusting inside the younger sensually.

He liked to go deep and slow in the beginning, to make Jeongin crumble in his hold, before picking up his pace and go rougher with the younger until they both came. However, today, Jeongin knew he couldn’t handle the slow and teasing pace Hyunjin went with, because he was too desperate. He needed Hyunjin to fuck him dumb.

“ Fuck me hard h-hyung” whimpered Jeongin with a small voice, on the verge of tears.

“Oh, poor baby wants to get fucked silly ?” asked Hyunjin with fake sympathy

Jeongin only had to nod, before Hyunjin slammed into him hard, and picked up his pace. He let himself go, fucking his baby as hard as he wanted. This felt so good for the two of them, as they had truly needed this for such a long time. The younger pulled Hyunjin closer to him by wrapping his arms around the back of his neck, kissing him with all the passion he had. Hyunjin kissed the boy back, hands wrapping themselves around the boy’s frail waist. He was so small and cute, taking Hyunjin’s big cock inside his smaller body. The older got only rougher and rougher with the boy underneath him, making him scream from the pleasure and pain. Hyunjin’s harsh grip almost hurted, but he was in a delirious state where pain was another form of pleasure. Jeongin’s loud moans only got louder, getting the older closer to his release. He loved hearing that his boyfriend felt good, he loved hearing how aroused he was, lewd moans making their way out of his pretty lips. It was such a stark contrast to how he was in real life, always looking so cute and innocent, but Hyunjin was the only one to know how he loved to get fucked into the mattress roughly.

“H-Hyung ! I’m s-so close ! Please l-let me cum !”

“Cum, baby. Let yourself go.”

Hyunjin’s thrusts only got harsher, hitting his prostate so good. Whines and whimpers could only leave Jeongin’s lips, incoherent mumbles of how good it felt showed how far he was gone. Tears made their way how of his shimmering eyes, the mascara he was wearing making dark trails on his pale cheeks. Jeongin still looked so pretty while being ruined by the older male.

The maknae let himself go after a few seconds, the way Hyunjin’s cock felt inside of him, hitting all of his soft spots being the end of him, leading him to cum untouched with a loud cry. Ribbons of cum fell on his stomach, some ending on his lacy bralette. The oversensitivity he felt made him cry out louder, his walls clenching unintentionally around Hyunjin’s cock while his milky thighs trembled. The dancer felt himself getting closer to the edge.

“F-fuck baby I’m close. You’re gonna take my cum like a good boy, right ?”

The nod he received as Jeongin threw his head back, more obscene moans making their way out of his lips, made him cum with a hoarse moan, filling the younger up with his seed. He rode his high inside the younger, milking himself fully, before pulling out. A soft sigh fell out Innie’s mouth, as he allowed himself to close his eyes.

Hyunjin carried him all the way to their bathroom, letting the small boy curl in his arms while he started a bath. He helped the younger wash off, peppering his face with kisses and praising him, calling him a good boy and thanking him for what he did.  
Jeongin kissed him back happily, even though he was sleepy. He was happy knowing that his boyfriend felt more relaxed now.

Hyunjin carried a sleeping Jeongin back to their bed, after changing the sheets. He held him close to his own body, they fitted like two puzzle pieces.

“I love you.” said the older, allowing himself to close his eyes as Jeongin was snuggled against him.

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW twt : @sweet_hyuninnie  
> CC : sweet_hyuninnie


End file.
